herofandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Park
' Linda Park' is the girlfriend and later wife of Wally West, the third Flash. She is an investigative reporter who develops a close working relationship with them. Their children together are Jai and Irey West. Born of Korean-American descent, she began her career in New York City and later moved to Keystone. She is a member of the Flash Family. Fictional character biography Linda Park is a television reporter for Keystone City and regularly deals with Flash, whom she doesn't like. During their initial meeting she constantly hounds Flash about the recent thousands of dollars of property damage caused by his battle with the Porcupine Man. Despite this, Linda and Wally became friends on her first job for Keystone City’s KFMB Channel 4, when they team up to investigate the Celestial Enlightenment Ranch, a spiritual-retreat scam. After Wally helps Linda deal with her apparent possession by the spirit of an 800-year-old Irish bard named Seamus O’Relkig, they become close and soon begin dating. Flash's love for Linda has brought him back many times from the Speed ''Force''. After many obstacles—such as Wally nearly being killed by the Black Flash and Linda being abducted and all memory of her erased by Abra Kadabra (the last requiring the aid of an alternate version of Wally to return home and convince Kadabra to reverse the spell)—they marry. She eventually became one of the hosts of the television program The Scene, which is similar to the (real life) program The View. Her co-hosts included Vicki Vale, Tawny Young, and Lia Briggs. Two episodes were shown in which they interviewed Wonder Woman on her career, which was shown in that title comic. Shortly after this, Linda left her journalism career, her relationship with Wally having made her unable to reconcile the public’s right to know against the superheroes’ chance to resolve a situation before people started to panic, instead studying medicine with the intent of becoming a pediatrician. Linda soon became pregnant with twins, but during the early months of her pregnancy she was attacked by Zoom, which caused her to miscarry the twins. After Zoom was defeated, Wally asked the Spectre (whose host at the time was Wally's longtime friend Hal Jordan) to remove the Flash's identity from everyone, but Jordan's increasing lack of control of the Spectre meant that even Wally and Linda forgot who the Flash was. After she remembered, Linda left to rethink her life. She returned to Wally after taking some time away. A later battle between Zoom and Flash spontaneously restored her pregnancy when Zoom and the Flash travelled back in time to their original battle, Zoom unintentionally taking the brunt of the sonic boom generated by his past self and thus protecting Linda from the worst of the attack, and she gave birth to the twins upon Wally's return to the future. Gallery Linda Park.png|Linda Park in The Flash Dr. Light.png|Linda Park as Dr. Light Category:DC Heroes Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reporters Category:In Love